


Rapture

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Rapture

"Mo ghràidh!"  You whine as unexplainable ecstasy washes over you again.

 

Absolute rapture.How else do you explain a man whose favorite position is any that makes you moan and beg and cum so hard you feel like your body is going to explode, whose favorite sweet nothing is that he wants to feel you cover him in the eternal bliss of your love as your cries shatter the sky causing even the stars to rain down like diamonds as they supernova from your pitch, and whose favorite place to touch you is only limited by how many places he can touch inside and out at once.

 

Never....never never ever would you have believed he had slightly more experience than Cú Lancer in bed.Never would you have thought that the lips that envelop yours so sweetly could devour your cunt so intensely as his gentle sucks pair with the quick successive darts and caresses of his tongue.

 

Dexterous, flexible, consistent, passively adventurous and hot as fuck!D was all of these things and so much more.It was easy to forget now as he bent you over the back of the couch so your shoulders rested on the seat cushions while his fingers spread across your hips and ass and your legs wrapped around him as he drove into you with uncanny accuracy, that you had ever not loved each other.Never too deep, never the wrong angle. 

 

He even did it as little or as often as you wanted.Even wherever you wanted.His love for you knew no bounds now that the two of you had gotten past his delusion that you only wanted him because of his curse. 

 

You had done it in the park so you could see the stars, on the carousel when you two had snuck into the amusement park and he made it move with his magic to add an extra element of motion to his thrusts, on your desk at work after hours, it really didn’t matter.

 

His soul purpose was to make you happy and to shower you in his affections any and all ways possible. Both things he did effortlessly. 

 

“Mo nèamh.....” his voice calls softly causing you to take the hands grasping the pillows and reach them towards him suddenly needing him as close to you as possible. 

 

Removing one hand from your ass, he takes both of yours and pulls you up effortlessly before kissing you deeply as his hand then runs down your back to support your lower half as he continues to penetrate you gently. 

 

Everything about him is so beautiful it makes your heart hurt. 

 

You wrap your arms around his neck and run your fingers through his hair as his kisses trail from your lips, to your chin and down your neck. 

 

“D?”You begin to ask selfishly. “Do you love me?”

 

He releases the skin at the base of your neck but only raises his eyes to look at you.When you tilt your head down slightly to catch his breathtaking gaze, you bite your lip.

 

“Does the ocean love the shore as it laps upon its beaches?Does a starving man love the taste of food after nearly dying from his lack of it?Do the heartbroken love the words of their beloved when distance has tried to tear them apart?You are, and will always be, the air I breathe, the song of my heart and the destiny I will follow no matter how many deaths I see.”

 

You take his face in your hand and caress his cheek with the thumb.“Will you be in love with me forever?”

 

“Until time itself stops.”

 

“Will you ever get tired of loving me?”

 

Then he thrusts into you deeply and there is a devilish look in his eyes.“Never.I crave every inch of you inside and out. When I am not inside you I feel incomplete.When I am not wrapped in your arms I feel lost.When I am not overwhelming you with all the love I harbor, I become useless, a lifeless vessel bent only for commanding.You give me purpose, a soul.I have reached depths with you even transcending as a Heroic Spirit couldn’t give me.

 

Then he picks you up and carries you to the bed. Laying you down, he traces kisses over your chest and neck before taking a tender nipple in his lips and treating it like candy. 

 

As your whimpers and cries escalate, he resumes making love to you.

 

You love the feeling of his hardened chest pressing against your breasts as his biceps frame your face as he rests on his elbows making sure you stay as closely connected as possible. 

 

“Put your legs around me so I can feel you deeper.”He whispers in your ear and you eagerly comply, pulling them up as high against his sides as you can without making your point of entry a bad angle. 

 

“Now keep your legs locked tight.”Then he sits up and licks his thumb seductively before placing it at your clit as he stimulates you while his speed increases. 

 

Your arms immediately go to the headboard behind you as your pleasure skyrockets.“D....”

 

“I know my love it’s ok.”

 

As your hips begin to rock and your breathing quicken, his finger darts quicker and a little harder over your engorged clit. 

 

You can feel the rush of your orgasm crashing into you and you bite your lip asyou call his name over and over.

 

Reaching up to pinch your nipple destroys your remaining control, his timing always perfect.With that last gesture, your orgasm rocks you and he thrusts hard into you as you push your hips down into him.As your walls clamp around him he groans as his own orgasm fills you with the life and security only he can give you. 

 

He loves you and you love him.In these moments when your bodies say everything your lips can’t, you feel you reach the deepest understandings. 

 

Eventually he lays down and pulls you against him so you rest on his chest. 

 

“Never doubt my love for you.”

 

“The dame goes for you.”You day before kissing his peck, who I caused him to chuckle. 

 

No other man has ever made you feel this way, nor will anyone else ever again. 


End file.
